


Planting Roots

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Neonik is two thousand three hundred thirty six when her body finally begins catching up with her mind.
Relationships: Naonami | Neonik/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Planting Roots

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that's been bouncing around my head for a while! Neonik and my boyfriend and I's shared OC Themyx getting together!
> 
> Themyx reference if you'd like to know what she looks like: https://twitter.com/Grimtomes/status/1345880268243136514

Neonik is two thousand three hundred thirty six when her body finally begins catching up with her mind. Everyone else found their bodies outgrowing their pod in their thousands -- often no later than one thousand seven hundred… But here she was, just now stepping into the world fully, making the armour needed to go about her life.

She stumbles more than any other Machina her age, and her legs shake in weakness more often than she would like to admit. Her body may be catching up to her mind, but it is still weak from years in the pod. Weak in a way others her age have already worked past with years of use.

It makes it hard to do much to help the others, but she does what she can. It starts with a garden, the beautiful flowers of Mechonis planted in nice rows in front of her home in Agniratha. She likes the ones that need a little extra help to grow the most, but perhaps that’s because of her own issues.

She runs a finger across a Freesia Cyst, feeling the calm wash over her. They’re blooming well right now, just enough ether in the ground to allow them to flourish in such wondrous ways…

Speaking of flourishing, Neonik thinks to herself, how is Themyx doing? She was the first of any of them, and has a good hundred or so years on Neonik and the others. Slightly older and yet so graceful and mature. Neonik supposes that’s the least one could expect from the High Judge -- one blessed by Meyneth to assist and lead them all.

Neonik admires Themyx, more than she can say. She always excelled, out of her pod earlier than anyone else and growing to such an amazing height already… It makes her heart flutter a bit, out of jealousy or being enamored, she does not know.

She supposes it doesn’t matter, though. Themyx is someone outside of her reach, even if they are technically peers. Someone so close to Lady Meyneth, so advanced… Someone as simple as Neonik could never match up to that.

\--

Themyx is strolling through Agniratha when a garden catches her eye. It’s beautiful, and the care put behind her tells her exactly who’s behind it. Neonik -- always such a lover of plants… It makes her smile a bit.

She’s glad -- she knows how Neonik struggled with her own body not being quite able to keep up with her mind. If she’s finding a way to enjoy life now that her body is big, all the better. The joy of the Machina is Themyx’s responsibility, after all.

Though perhaps the cute gardener’s joy was a higher priority for her. May Meyneth forgive her for her bias…

As if on time, there is Neonik, walking out of her home and making it to her garden. Themyx decides she has the time to speak to her and makes her way over, a small smile on her face and she kneels next to her.

“What a lovely garden.”

“Themyx…!” Neonik falls over as she looks at Themyx, and she can’t help but find it charming. “I-I did not see you there.”

“Worry not, I just got here.” Themyx smiles, placing her chin in her hands. “I had a feeling this garden was your handiwork. You always have been a fan of nature.”

“You remembered that, did you?” Neonik’s cheeks dust with color. “I’m shocked you remembered something so silly.”

“It’s not silly, it’s nice.” Themyx replies, watching Neonik as she straightens herself and once again goes to work tending the flowers. “For all I’m good at, I cannot say I am… intune with nature like you.”

“You? Not good at something.” Neonik laughs, and Themyx notes just how melodic it sounds. “I have a hard time believing that!”

“It’s true! I don’t have a green thumb, and plants don’t do well under my care.” Themyx sees no reason to lie. “Maybe you could teach me some of your tricks in the future.”

“Well, uh… sure. I mean, I’m not sure how much help I’ll be but I can try! If it doesn’t work out, you can always tell me. N-no hard feelings or anything like that. I mean--”

“Neonik, calm down.” She places a hand on her arm and smiles. “I think you’ll be a fine teacher.”

“Oh, thank you, Themyx.”

\--

“So, Themyx, huh?” Voqzen’s voice is filled with amusement when he speaks and Neonik wishes she’d said nothing. “Aiming high, aren’t we?”

“I don’t plan on actually saying anything to her about my feelings. I just wanted to help her since she asked me to.” She replies, cheeks bright with color. “I’m no match for her, anyway.”

“I don’t know, you two could be a cute couple.” Voqzen pokes her in the side and she’s sure he’s grinning under that helmet. “You have my blessing, at the very least.”

“I’m honored.” She rolls her eyes and snorts. “I’ll be sure to tell her that if we by some miracle go past acquaintances.”

“No need to go that far!” She smirks a bit when he backtracks quickly enough. “She’s older than both of us! I feel she’d kick my arse if she heard I said anything…”

“Mmhmm.” She full-on laughs at this point. “Had a feeling you would end up saying something like that!”

“Don’t make fun of me! Not all of us can be fancied by her, you know.” Voqzen points out.

“She isn’t fancying me, she just wants to learn how to grow plants…” At least, that’s the feeling Neonik got about it. Maybe she just knows better than to get her hopes up over anything that involves Themyx, she doesn’t know.

Well whatever, she decides it’s not worth it to stress herself over too much. For now, she needs to focus on preparing her lesson plan. She needs to impress if she’s teaching the High Judge of all people something!

“Are you going to help me or not?” She looks at Voqzen. “I may need to shoo you if you’re just here to tease me.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll help….” He pauses. “Just let me tease you a bit, too.”

“Voqzen…!”

\--

“Lady Meyneth, your teachings, they do not… touch on certain things.” Themyx is nervous as she speaks to the goddess, kneeling in front of her. “Your High Judge… what are your rules for… romance for them?”

It is not unusual for Themyx to ask Meyneth for guidance -- quite the contrary. She is still in training to fully take on her role as the High Judge, and that means speaking to her often on her teachings. Of course, it’s usually more serious than her fancying someone, but…

Well, when your goddess is the closest thing you have to a parent, you make due.

Meyneth laughs and kneels to meet Themyx on her level. “My dear child, I have no issues with you finding yourself a sweetheart. You and that Neonik girl seem to enjoy each other’s company, for example…”

Themyx flushes and Meyneth pats her head. “You know much, my lady.”

“It is my job to know much. I am your goddess, after all.” She looks at her, voice gentle. “Don’t let her get away, dear. If you love her… you should chase that feeling.”

“I… think I would enjoy a relationship with her.” Themyx frowns as she thinks. “But I believe my status may make her nervous. I am unsure if that is something we could work through, if she could even see me as a romantic partner.”

“I see.” Meyneth hums and closes her eyes. “That is quite the predicament.”

“But holding it in would be… inappropriate as well, and may distract me from duties.” Themyx is talking to herself at this point. “Perhaps I should confess, the worst that could happen is we simply remain friends.”

“That’s a good way to look at it.” Meyneth beams. “It seems you didn’t even need my guidance, my child.”

Themyx shakes her head. “Your guidance is always important to me, lady Meyneth!”

“You will learn to stand on your own judgement in time, Themyx. Just look at you right now!” She pokes her nose. “I’m proud of you. You will help the Machina thrive.”

Themyx looks down, flushing again. “Thank you, My Lady. I will not let you down!”

\--

Neonik likes the Bionis -- there’s so much she can rarely see on the Mechonis. She’s collected a few plants to take back and plant, and finds herself standing next to Themyx. The High Judge had invited her here, to such a pretty area, and let her do as she pleased for a while.

She looks beautiful, staring out at the sunset. Neonik swallows hard and speaks before she can. She knows she was brought here for a reason, and that reason is surely important, but she can no longer let this fester!

“I’m in love with you.” She says, words spilling out. “Your grace, your power, your commanding presence. It all makes my heart flutter, as does your adorable incompetence with plants. Everything about you makes my heart skip a beat.”

Themyx blinks and looks at her, and for a moment there is silence. Silence broken by Themyx’s hearty and deep chuckle. She’s laughing at her…! Neonik feels her face heat up as she looks at her feet. Oh, she was a fool for speaking!

“I must sound like such an idiot right now!” She decides to try and cover this up as quickly as she can. “Please, forget I said anything!”

“No, no, darling, i'm not laughing at you!” She wipes away a stray tear from her laughing fit. “I was about to confess my own feelings, but you seem to have beaten me to it!”

“You… oh!” She’s sure the color on her face is even brighter now. “You… do you truly feel the same for me?”

“Yes, such a lovely gardener… How could I not fall for you?” Themyx holds out a hand. “There is no one quite like you, Neonik. “I would love it if you would walk along by my side from now on.”

Neonik reaches out and takes the hand, feeling so warm for being made of cold metal. “If that’s the case, I would love nothing more than to be your partner.”


End file.
